Change of Plans
by JamKaraLee47
Summary: Sequel to Break in Routine. “She knows exactly where every toothbrush, shirt, and picture is stowed away, after all, she packed them herself.”


**Title:** Change of Plans  
**Author:** Sentra Aquila  
**Pairing:** Kara/Lee vs. Kara/Anders  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Sequel to Break in Routine. "She knows exactly where every toothbrush, shirt, and picture is stowed away, after all, she packed them herself."

**Change of Plans

* * *

**

For security purposes, the survivors are confined to the empty bunkrooms on D-level. A guard patrols the hatchway prohibiting entrance to all unauthorized personal, the exception being a handful of ranking officers. Commander's orders.

But when Kara Thrace goes to thank the Old man for the favor, he redirects her gratitude to a certain young captain. After a short discourse, she leaves him to his peace and leans on the bulkhead outside wanting to know why.

* * *

Their first night is characterized by awkward glances, shifting weight in their bunks, and mouths opening only to close on second thought.

Every word is inadequate. Every emotion transitory.

As Anders reclines on the muted grey sheets, hands tracing a foreign language in the threads, she imagines the copious lists of questions threatening to spill off her tongue. _How? When? Where? _

_Why?_

She needs answers, but refuses to ask.

After an hour, she leaves with tacit permission and locks the hatch behind her unsatisfied.

She sleeps with him on the second night.

* * *

After a long and arduous CAP, she shoves her helmet into Cally's stomach and looks for something, someone to hit.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Apollo looking worse for wear. Eyes baggy, hair limp and slicked with sweat. She runs her fingers through her scalp and remembers a simpler time when the biggest obstacle was surviving until the end of the day.

Then, she recollects herself and succumbs to reality. She scans the deck again and connects her gaze with his. She stares him down watching a pained smile grow on his lips. She returns the gesture the same.

Only in the silence of the gym does she ask herself what reason is there for her to feel awful.

* * *

Weeks of confinement wear thin on the natural born leader's nerves. He almost wishes he was still back on Caprica commanding his renegade forces, but then he remembers his team at last count was less than twenty.

"I can't stay in this cell and do nothing, Kara."

Her mouth opens and she retorts that he's not being incarcerated. However, the words pass through his ears and he rattles off a list of his personal capabilities. She drowns out his voice catching a phrase here and there.

"-could help the mechanics, fixed a car once, or I could train as a pilot and you could teach me," he says enthusiastically at the prospect.

She pales immediately and tries not to throw up.

"No. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"What mistake?"

She glares at him incredulously before she realizes he doesn't know her at all.

* * *

It's the first time in a week, since Lee dared to walk into the rec room. Ten days until he's able sit at the same Triad table with Starbuck.

Like usual, Starbuck's pile is larger than the others. On the next hand, she tosses 2 chocolate bars into the pot. Helo warily bets two lollipops and Gaeta folds. Lee eyes his opponents Helo, Gaeta, and lastly, Kara. His gaze lingers on her hands as she absentmindly fiddles with her silver thumb ring.

He bets big.

By the end of the night, he goes home with 2 chocolate bars and a pocketful of cubits.

* * *

Eventually, life on _Galactica_ merges into string of complacent shifts. She's grateful to have Anders's company at night and yesterday, for the first time in a month, Lee joined her for a morning jog.

Sure he didn't say anything the entire time, but it was tolerable. Life is tolerable.

But then with perfect timing the Cylons frak everything up.

A Raider literally jumps into the _Star's Horizon_ tearing hole in it's haul. The majority of refugees are crammed into already crowded vessels. Morale is diminishing and Laura Roslin is aware of dissension. So yet again she, or perhaps the chamalla, cooks up a strategy to relieve tension. And once more, she turns Kara's world upside down.

"It'll be like the USO, me and a couple of the other Buccaneers will tour the ships - shake hands and what not," Anders explains while haphazardly stuffing his shirts into a bag. "We'll be gone a week or so under the protection of _Galactica_'s officers of course. Which leads me to ask, Kara, will you come with me? It's nothing permanent just a two, three day assignment. Like a vacation. I'd really like to have you around. A familiar face, you know?"

* * *

Kara's staring at the lone duffel bag by the hatch. She knows exactly where every toothbrush, shirt, and picture is stowed away, after all, she packed them herself.

They all miss Echo, poor nugget got shot down seconds after launch. She never lived to her potential, she never stood a chance. The least Starbuck can do is make sure Anders gets Echo's belongings to her brother on Freighter 9. She doesn't believe in stealing from the dead.

She's about to pray with her idols when Lee pulls his curtain aside.

"You're not leaving?"

Her smile is a wry one.

"No reason to."


End file.
